All It Took Was A Test
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: Spock and Jim are dating but what happens when Jim takes his Kobiyashi Maru test for the third time and Spock isn't pleased. Can Jim fix what he's done wrong and what is happening to Vulcan and McCoy saves a life. Read to find out more. Rated T to be safe, disclaimer at the end.


All It Took Was A Test

Jim moved through the halls moving back to his dorm where his roommate and best friend Lenard McCoy, Bones, would be waiting for him. He had his text book in his right hand and his Vulcan boyfriend on his mind. That was because Spock hadn't talked to Jim since said human had taken his third swing at the Kobayashi maru test. And yes it was true that Jim may have cheated to save his crew while he died on the ship. But in his defence he did die therefore demonstrating his ability to lead a crew with dignity and composure even in the face of his certain death. So he did pass the test but Spock had not looked pleased. So when Jim had approached him he had turned from him and walk away. So here Jim was now holding back the tears threatening to fall as he knocked on the front door of his dorm room, cause he forgot his key, and waited for Bones to let him in.

Lenard had been studying waiting for Jim to return, because although Lenard had supported Jim by being part of the test as Jim took it a third time, he had opted to leave when Jim stayed to talk to his hobgoblin. But as he heard a knock at the door he got up with a sigh. This was going to be a fan-girl who wanted to confess her love to Jim or someone who had the wrong room. To his surprise it was Jim who had his head down and barely held back tears in his eyes. He quickly stepped out of the way and Jim came in and slumped onto his bed without saying anything. That was even more worrisome to Lenard who knew that Jim usually vented to Lenard right away but this time he was silent. Lenard moved to Jim and sat down beside him looking at him in hopes of getting some form of reaction from the boy. Jim just whimpered and laid down on the bed back turned to Lenard and he let out a small sob.

"He wouldn't even look at me Bones he turned away without a second thought what have I done? Oh dear god what have I done?" Lenard started to rub Jim's back in an attempt to comfort his friend. But as Lenard rubbed his back Jim's sobs got louder and Lenard just kept it up knowing full well that if he stopped now Jim would be even more of a mess at school the following day then he already was. He kept that up until the pour boy cried himself to sleep an hour and a half later. Lenard went to bed instead of studying because in his mind there was no point Jim was going to be on his mind all night because he was worried about his friend so much that it scared him.

The following morning Lenard awoke to find Jim sitting a chair beside the window crying. The tears were streaming down his face as he stared out the window. Lenard rushed forward cause this was not like Jim at all he never did this. When he got to Jim the boy didn't even look at him and just sobbed again and reached out his hand to touch the glass only being close enough to brush it with his finger tips. Lenard looked out the window to see what it was Jim was looking at only to see that it was raining and that there were very few people outside. That's when it clicked Jim and Spock had their first date and first kiss in that very same courtyard in the rain. He hugged Jim who only flinched but didn't move but Lenard could tell that his best friend was hurting a lot.

It was the weekend thankfully and being Saturday Jim had no classes but that didn't stop him from falling into the pits of a very deep depression. Lenard had to go eat breakfast and invited Jim to come but he didn't even respond so the med student left muttering about bringing food back for him before leaving. He got to the mess hall and found that not only was his boyfriend there but Nyota Uhura, a mutual friend of Jim and Spock's who kind of brought them together, but her boyfriend Scotty. He went over tot he table and saw two empty chairs even after he sat down. He looked curiously at the group who were smiling. "Why are there two extra chairs?" Nyota looked at him with a smile even wider. "For our other couple who are celebrating their one year anniversary today maybe. Where is Jim anyway doesn't he come with you then leave with Spock and where is Spock?"

Lenard gave her a sad look and her face fell slightly. "They aren't anymore Spock broke it off apparently after what happened in Jim's third time through the Kobayashi maru. Jim walked up to him and he wouldn't even look at Jim he just turned from him and walked away. I'm really worried he usually freaks out and then he drinks some alcohol and him and I bond, me holding his head and him throwing up everything alcoholic or not that he has ingested in the last twenty four hours. Then he tells me everything he hates about himself ending it all by telling me that I'm his best friend."

Lenard paused before continuing face clouding with concern. "But he hasn't done that at all. Last night he walked past me and lay down on his bed sobbing and I rubbed his back but his sobs got louder and he told me about Spock not talking to him then he cried himself to sleep. When I woke up at five this morning Jim was wide awake crying in the chair by the window overlooking the courtyard. Judging by the old tear tracks under the new ones he had been up for about two hours. I went over to him and he didn't even look at me." Lenard started to get a little hysterical so Jabilo wrapped his arm around him. "When I had been there for a few minutes he still hadn't acknowledged me but he reached out and touched the window and started sobbing. I looked out to see what had made him so upset and then it hit me. He and Spock had gone on their first date and shared their first kiss in the rain in that very courtyard. So I stood and hugged him but he flinched like it hurt but did nothing else not even look at me or say anything just repeated the window touching and sobbing."

Lenard looked at the group sadly and continued. "I got up and got ready to come meet you guys and when I was ready I asked if wanted to join me. He didn't react it was as if he wasn't even aware that I was there. He just sat there crying his eyes out and I can't do anything at all I hate it." When he finished the others looked horrified and Jabilo hugged him even closer in a slightly protective way. "I have an idea. Why don't we send Nyota into the room to speak with Jim? She is a girl and a friend of Jim's and while you may be like a brother your so close to him he may need her right now. You can come with me and we will cuddle on my couch ok?" The doctor to be nodded and they all stood Scotty smiled he and Uhura wouldn't have been able to do anything that day anyway he had class. He hugged her and watched the doctors escort her to Jim's room.

The walk was short but the whole time they were all very worried about Jim and Jabilo was trying to figure something out. They stopped in front of the door and Lenard opened it for Nyota letting her in. They waited at the door and caught a quick glance at Jim who seemed to be in the same spot as before. Nyota walked in and closed the door so the doctors left them to talk it out.

Nyota walked to Jim and stood in front of him hoping that she could get to the bottom of all this. She was about to speak when Jim did instead. "Why does it feel like I'm dead inside and slowly dying outside?" Nyota finally got to see Jim in the eyes and saw empty pain and knew from that moment that there was something seriously wrong with him. Suddenly he fell from the chair onto his knees and grabbed his hair bending over in pain and cried out. When it finished he reached out for Uhura and she knelt to hug him pulling him in close. "I have never been in this much physical pain in my life. Please make it stop." He started to talk not to her but it was as if he was talking to a higher power. "Stop hurting me I already decided to leave Starfleet ok now please just make it stop it hurts." He sobbed in her arms until he passed out and she lay him down and ran from the room to go find Lenard.

The two doctor were sitting and talking about nonsense when they heard urgent knocking on the door outside. Jabilo got up and opened it looking a little shocked to see a terrified Nyota gasping in the doorway. Lenard stood and looked at her worriedly and she just looked at them. "He acknowledged me and told me it felt like he was dying on the outside slowly but like he was already dead inside. Then he fell out of the chair in pain and grabbed his hair doubling over in pain it was horrible to watch. After that he reached for me like a small child reaching for their parent and he asked me to make the pain stop but then he started talking to someone who wasn't there. And said that he was going to drop out and leave Starfleet academy and begged the power to make it stop." She finished and Jabilo ran to the bookshelf and took a book flipping to and page that had one corner folded.

He came back to the group with an expression of quiet triumph. "Jim is suffering from a pain some human get if they are the future t'hy'la of the Vulcan. The pain is only in their minds but it is excruciating and those suffering from the pain are unaware of not only, it only being in their minds, but of their surroundings three quarters of the time they are awake. Their mind causes their whole body to be focused entirely on the pain they are suffering. If Jim is suffering from it as I fear he is then he actually will resign from Starfleet academy and will silently die on his own the minute he gets on the shuttle back to Iowa. We have to talk some sense into Spock or Jim may be no more in about three hours." Lenard nodded and opened his bag only to find he had grabbed Jim's bag instead of his own. As he was riffling through it he came across a time table outlining what both he and Spock had everyday and he gave it to Jabilo who knew he couldn't confront Spock so knowing that he handed Uhura and she nodded.

Uhura ran down all the halls till she got to the meeting room where the meeting between the admirals was being held so that they could review the results from this years Kobayashi maru test. The meeting was just coming to a close when she arrived and she waited for Spock to come out. He approached her and looked at her quizzically. "Nyota for what reason do you have to be so far from the main rooms of the academy at this time of day?" Nyota tried to not get too mad but she couldn't help it. "Because of your utter stupidity and ignorance to the human half part of your otherwise half working brain." Spock had shock flash on his face for a second then it disappeared but as he was about to speak Uhura cut him off. "Jim our friend and your one and only love is in his dorm room in so much pain that he can't even sense his surroundings Spock your killing your t'hy'la to be. Jim is dying and quitting Starfleet if you don't fix this then he will die the second the shuttle leaves the academy to take him back to Iowa. Do you understand me?" Spock nodded unable to process it all in that short time span. He moved past her to run down the hall towards Jim's dorm.

Jabilo hugged Lenard as they watched Jim struggle to even stand to try and get the drop out papers from his desk. Lenard couldn't even watch it was too painful his best-friend was dying right in front of him. But then the door burst open and Spock ran in and over to Jim without even drawing notice to the other two in the room. He took Jim's face in his hands and pulled Jim's face to face him. Jim looked tired and his eyes were empty except the pain he was feeling in his very core. Spock for once let go of his full logic mind, not entirely but partly, and stared into Jim's eyes. "You are my t'hy'la and encompass my everything and my every emotion. To me you are love and beauty you are peace and serenity and I can not live without you. I die when I am not with you I was foolish to not talk to you when I should have hugged you and told you how absolutely brilliant you are. I love you with my very being and my every nerve calls for you and your body I need you please forgive me." Jim just gasped as though he could breath again and the figurative water in his lungs was finally expelled. He let the tears fall and Spock pulled him closer then they had ever been before and Jim gripped at his shirt only to rip some of the buttons.

Spock just held him as Jim cried and sobbed louder than ever before. "I'm sorry I did something wrong I didn't mean to make you mad." Spock just gripped his shirt and hushed him telling him over and over that he loved Jim and he was sorry that it took him so long to tell him this. When Jim had calmed significantly Spock carried him to his bed and laid down with him. Jim looked into Spock's eyes the pain seemed to be eased slightly. "You won't leave me tonight will you?" Jim looked worriedly at the man he loved and Spock looked at him seriously. "No my t'hy'la I will not leave you I love you." Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and kept him close as Jim fell asleep for a nap. The Vulcan decided that he was going to let Jim sleep until lunch because his little lover seemed to be exhausted.

Lenard came in after several minutes and smiled seeing his best-friend fast asleep in bed with his soul mate. He caught Spock's eyes and the Vulcan nodded once telling the doctor that he could go back to Jabilo's room. Three hours later Spock gently woke his blond angle from his slumber for lunch and they went to meet their friends. When they entered the mess their friends were all waiting for them and smiling. When Jim smiled back at them they all relaxed even more. Spock sat Jim at the head of the table where he ate his lunch and basked in the attention he was receiving from his friends.

As they were leaving the mess Jim heard something and followed the sound Spock followed Jim. They arrived in the communications room and Spock heard the message and freaked out and decided that the Enterprise should lead the charge. Vulcan was under attack and they were going to save it. They ran to the shuttle port and boarded the Enterprise with Uhura, Bones and Jabilo as well. Captain Pike didn't seem to happy about Vulcan being attacked so he accepted Jim and the others because they seemed to be keeping Spock calm.

Jim took one look at the machinery on the surface of Vulcan and got Pike to stop the vessel. "I know this technology and I have a plan that will save almost all the civilians." Pike was a smart man and Spock seemed to think that Jim's plan was good so he was cool with trying it out. He nodded letting Jim know that he could continue and explain the details of his plan. "Captain you and Mr. Sulu will beam down to the drill and disable it at this point the black hole being formed at the centre of the planet will continue to form but it will be slowed if you destroy the drill. Further Spock and I will beam to just outside the Vulcan's high council room to escort the high council out. Both of Spock's parents are there now. Mr. Chekov in case anything goes wrong I need you to be in the transporter room to beam us up because you have the fastest reflexes." Jim looked at the rest of them and smiled a devilish smile.

The other ships were starting to arrive and so Jim smiled knowing this was going to work. "Nyota I need you to send a message in old Vulcan to tell the civilians that Starfleet is here to help them ok. Bones I need you to have the med team ready to help any injured that we bring onto the ship. Finally captain I know of a planet very close to earth that is very similar to Vulcan that we could move the Vulcans to." Pike nodded and they moved to get on with their mission everyone was geared up and ready to go.

Pike was sceptical but he knew that he was going to have to rely on this plan because they didn't have a plan B and they were running out of time. Sulu landed with him and they started to deactivate the drill as they did some bad guys came at them and they began to fight. Sulu was locked in combat as Pike kept deactivating it and when it was deactivated he helped Sulu kill the last of their adversary before calling for a beam up. They got back on the ship and Pike went back to the bridge where he watched Jim and Spock as they made their way in to the tunnel towards the chamber of the high council. He had to admit that Jim was going to make a wonderful ship captain.

Spock and Jim ran into the tunnel that would lead them to the chamber of the elders. Spock was worried he could just feel that something was going to go wrong. They got into the chamber and Spock explained what was going on and the high council followed the duo out. Spock took his mothers hand in a comforting gesture as they ran to the landing they were to beam from. As they were standing there they were standing in the circle and Jim was on Spock's left with Amanda, Spock's mother, was on his right with her husband on her other side. A minute before the beam up Jim's head shot up and he moved Amanda to his spot and stood where she had been standing. Sarek, Spock's father, didn't look impressed and was about to comment as the blue light started to surround them. But before he could say anything the ground where only Jim was standing crumbled and he started to fall in to the nothingness bellow.

"T'hy'la!" Spock cried desperately as they disappeared from the crumbling planet's surface to the Enterprise. He fell to his knees when they appeared on the vessel and his blond partner wasn't with them. Amanda looked at her son sadly and Sarek looked confusedly at the empty space. "Why would he give his life for a person he doesn't know?" Spock looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Because father he knew that she is my mother and that I love her as well as you love her and couldn't bear to loose her. He and I have been in a relationship for a year now and we have found that we are t'hy'la and I can't bear to loose him." Sarek nodded and looked over at Chekov who was still pushing buttons and fiddling with the system. Doctor McCoy came running into the room and took one look at Spock and then one look at Chekov and then ushered the Vulcans off the transporter pad.

Just when the transporter pad was empty a few sparks flashed and then a thump was heard and Jim Kirk was laying on the transporter unconscious. Spock cleared the way to allow the stretcher access to his lover's body. Jim was rushed out of the room and off to sick bay with Dr. McCoy barking orders in a tense voice that gave away how worried he felt. Spock just followed and took hold of Jim's hand walking beside the stretcher. Captain Pike approached the Vulcans and invited them to the bridge to explain what was happening. Amanda and Sarek got a pass to just go to the waiting room and be with their son.

Once on the bridge the Vulcans looked at the captain waiting for his explanation. "Well you see a rogue named Nero came to attack your planet. While we do not at this time know his motives you can rest assured that we will get the answer for you as soon as possible. I know that loosing your planet is hard but Jim Kirk who beamed up with you has found a planet that he believes is perfect to become new Vulcan if you will. Your people are heading to Starfleet presently to be attended to but my crew and I are to transport you of the high council to the new planet so you may decided if it is right for your people. If it is not sufficient then your people may remain at Starfleet until a new planet and new buildings have been created on said new planet." When he was finished talking the Vulcans were very impressed and decided they needed to meditate. They were led to their rooms and Pike sat down in his chair to prepare to head off for the new planet.

Sarek was sitting beside his wife, Amanda, who was sitting beside their son Spock in the single row of chairs outside sickbay. They were waiting to see if Jim, Spock's love, would make it or not. Spock would be heart broken if the blond human didn't make it and it was very likely that he would die along side the human as a result of his sorrow. Sarek knew that if his son died then his wife would be devastated the human had to live. The older Vulcan knew that his son had truly found his t'hy'la because despite the doubt he had of their bond when the doctor was taking Jim away Spock calmed him by just holding his hand. Their love was undeniable and there for the logical choice so Sarek approved and Amanda had already accepted Jim just because Spock loved him. After a few minutes Spock stood and began to pace the small hallway. His face had a crease that gave off his worry but given the circumstances Sarek didn't find it appropriate to mention it. And so they could only wait and hope it all worked out.

An hour later Nyota came towards the two older Vulcans and smiled at them. "I brought you some coffee and tea if you would like also Sarek should you like to go and meditate, you may Spock would understand." Amanda turned to her as she approached and smiled at her and took a cup of tea from her. "Thank you very much Ms. Uhura we think its wonderful that they have a supportive friend like you." Nyota nodded offered Sarek something and he politely declined then she turned and spoke softly to Spock and convinced him to sit. Amanda smiled but then turned to her husband looking slightly concerned. "Maybe you should go meditate you look very worn and it may benefit you and your ability to support our son." Sarek nodded and informed Spock of his plan proving Uhura right when his son just accepted it and told him to take his time. Then Amanda moved to Spock and hugged him once more smiling. "When he wakes you will need to introduce me my son." Spock nodded and looked her in the eyes. "You will find him most acceptable mother."

It had been two hour since Jim had gone into sickbay and now McCoy was walking down the short but impossibly long hallway. His head was bent facing the floor not even a smile playing on his lips. When he got close enough Spock looked at him with a tortured expression on his face, his eyes asked the obvious question. "He made it thru the surgery relatively well considering how badly his ribs where broken. He should make a full recovery in a few days time but for the rest of the trip he will most likely be in bed." Spock smiled a little at the doctor who was still scowling and Amanda looked happily at Spock. The doctor took Spock into the room that had Jim in it and the blond looked at him with a movie star smile.

Spock crossed the room in three strides and caressed Jim's face the second he got close enough, because it felt so damn good to know he was ok. "My t'hy'la I was very worried." Jim smile but pointed to the water and Spock grabbed the jug and helped Jim drink from the glass. "I'm sorry but I had too. The transporter had a better chance picking me up then it would've your mother's so I had to risk it. I refused to allow you to loose your mother Spock not when I haven't met her yet." Spock nodded smiling for a second so only Jim could see before resorting to the mask he always wore. Jim reached for Spock and the Vulcan wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him close as Jim let out some shaky breaths. It was clear to Spock that his lover was not unscathed emotionally and that although he may try to hide it the fall into nothingness had scared him. Spock sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his lover in closer to allow him to cuddle in and rid his mind of the fears he had.

Uhura entered the room after several minutes to find Spock laying in the bed with Jim curled into his side fast asleep. "Only you could get Jim to sleep on a star-ship like the enterprise." She rolled her eyes but he just looked at her confidently even if he knew she could tell he was happy. "He was still tired from earlier this morning plus despite the medication his pain was fairly substantial. Therefore sleep was the only logical way to ease the pain until the next dose of the pain hypo." The communications officer smiled and nodded in agreement as she sat in the chair beside the bed of her best friend and taking quietly to Spock.

Captain Pike knew that Jim was injured but in not fully understanding his relationship with the first officer he made a trip to sickbay to find out. As he was walking down the halls a call came through on his personal com and it was from the admirals. "Pike in light of your superior work as a captain over the last years and after the events of today we are promoting you to an admiral. We hope you will accept this great honour understanding that should you accept you will need to pick someone to take over your position on the enterprise." Pike was speechless as he looked at the other admirals knowing that he would readily accept and that he already knew who he wanted to succeed him. "Thank you for the honour I choose to accept and I will present my successor to the council upon our return." With that the com ended and he walked into sickbay.

When he entered he saw Jim and Spock sitting very close together on the bed with a smile on Jim's face and his hand in Spock's. He approached the bed and Jim looked up and saw him and looked at Spock with a bright smile. "Hello Captain to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence at this busy time." There was no sarcasm in Jim's voice as he spoke to the captain a serious look on his face. The man in front of the couple nodded getting right to the point. "I am here to enquire as to what sort of relationship you two posses and whether it will affect your work ethics."Spock looked shocked for a second before removing it from his face and looking into the captain's eyes. "Jim and I have broken no rules with our relationship and it would hurt our work ethic more to be split up. Jim and I posses a t'hy'la bond and therefore are meant to be united eventually and need to be together. In the rules it permits bond relationships for Vulcan's because of the strong connection they automatically share."

The captain nodded and turned to Jim once again a smile on his face this time as he looked into his eyes. "I got promoted to an admiral and I need to choose someone to succeed me therefore I have chosen you. I know that Spock was the obvious choice but he has no desire to be the captain. And it has never been truer that Spock would probably wish to have the job of protecting his captain then putting you in danger as his first officer." Spock nodded and Jim looked at the captain with wide eyes and then looked to Spock as if to say if you want the position you can have it. "I'm honoured admiral Pike I have no words except I would like to appoint Nyota Uhura as my prime communications officer." The girl who had been sitting on shocked silence for the whole time jumped up with joy and hugged Jim, knowing that now she and Scotty would be allowed to work together and that made her happy.

It was also decided that Lenard would become the chief medical officer aboard the ship so that he could tent to Jim's many injuries and such. Then the captain left to make their final arrangements while letting Jim rest. Spock stayed at his side because knowing he was alive was amazing.

Amanda walked down the halls of the Enterprise looking for her sons soon to be old room to find her husband. When she found the room she entered and saw Sarek getting off the floor because he had just finished meditating. He looked to his wife with a quizzical face as though he was trying to read her expression. "He lives and Spock is happy as I am that I will not loose my son." Sarek nodded and motioned for her to come forward and opened his arms to hug her.

Spoke smiled as Jim tried to fight off the sleep so that he could continue talking to his t'hy'la but Spoke could tell that he was loosing the battle. "Rest my t'hy'la I will wake you if the need is there but it will be far more beneficial to your recovery if you sleep." Jim looked at Spock with fearful eyes and shook his head no looking away to hide his eyes from his love. "I don't want to re-experience the utterly terrifying horror of falling into an endless abyss with no end. That thought on its own is scaring me so much that I am afraid to even close my eyes for fear of reliving the whole thing. I can't." He started to sob and Spock pulled him in close and kissed the top of his head while allowing his t'hy'la to bury his head in his chest. "If you would like I can meld with you and relieve you of the fear while you sleep so that you may truly rest." Jim nodded and allowed Spock to touch his psych points and meld with him.

Spock was horrified by the things he saw in his loves mind, the fear of falling through time and space without stopping had really shaken him. Despite that fear Spock managed to calm Jim's sleeping mind enough to allow his t'hy'la a decent sleep. Even so when he released Jim's mind he saw his mother standing at the end of the bed smiling at him. "Was your mind so boring that he fell asleep my son?" Spock shook his head no and looked down at his partner and despite the lack of emotion he was very worried about his love. "No mother the horrors of falling for an endless amount of time freaked him out to the point of being unable to sleep. I merely offered some relief to allow him to rest in his weakened state." She nodded and smiled at her son knowing that he was doing the right thing.

"I will wait till he awakens to meet him formally he will be my son in law soon anyway." Spock nodded a slight smile on his face as his mother and him discussed things that had no real consequence. After an hour Jim awoke again and looked at Spock but upon seeing his mother gasped in shock and slight fear. "Spock why didn't you wake me if your mother was here. There was no need to keep her waiting for me to wake up." Spock gave him a slightly look of exasperation and them wiped it from his face to address him. "No my t'hy'la she and I talked about things that we had not discussed for several years and it was nice. Furthermore I refuse to wake you for just the fact that my mother arrived to meet you." Jim just shook his head and looked to Spock's mother.

Amanda smiled listening to her son arguing with his human partner, it was something human and it was nice to see coming from her child. But that quickly faded as the boy turned to her and looked her at her waiting to gain her attention, she looked at him and waited to hear what he had to say. "Hello I am James Tiberius Kirk and I am your son's future bond mate, I am sorry for my overly informal greeting. I had hoped to introduce myself to you far better then I am but I do not presently have the energy so I pray that will not affect your opinion of me, or dissuade you from accepting me into your family." Amanda was a little too shocked to say anything Jim seemed to be a wonderful fit for Spock and it was not as though she could change her son's mind about who his soul-mate was. She was unhappy that the boy seemed to think that she would disapprove of him being with her son when he had saved her life to make Spock happy.

She offered him a soft, warm smile and stood then hugged him to her chest and laughed lightly. "Jim I don't know why you seem so set on me not liking you, to me you are perfect for my son in every way. You saved me risking your life to make him happy you were willing to die for him to have me in his life still. You love him and you have opened him to the occasional human idiom and I love seeing that. You accept him for what and who he is, you don't care that he is half-human and half-Vulcan, all you care about is that he is your partner. And that young man is what makes me sure that you are the perfect one for my son you think he is too good for you, but at the same time you believe he is the only one for you." She paused to let that sink in and smiled again as she pulled back from the hug and looked at her son as well, Spock looked pleased for once he was giving her an emotional sign and all she could do was keep smiling.

Jim was shocked so all he could do was look at her with tears in his eyes as she pulled back from the hug and looked at her son. "Jim I also want you to know that I am very happy that you will be in my family soon you will be an outstanding addition." Jim was speechless she had just said he was perfect what could anyone say to that. "Thank you very much I am honoured." They then continued to talk about random topics, until Jim fell asleep.

A few hours later Spock's mother had left and Spock continued to look at his partner with a brilliant smile, as Jim slowly awoke. "Hello T'hy'la how are you feeling?" Jim sighed and then touched Spock's hand so he didn't have to vocalize his discomfort and pain. Spock looked at him in sympathy and kissed the top of his head before calling Dr. McCoy over so that the doctor could give him something for the pain. McCoy was fast and then the pain began to dull. Jim's looked into Spock's eyes as if asking a silent question. "Yes ashaya, sleep, I will be here with you at all times." McCoy looked at the couple with an eye roll before leaving them alone to be together.

Spock kissed him softly on the forehead before laying down with him to keep him calm in sleep. He ran fingers through Jim's soft hair, smiling when the blond moved closer to him and cuddled in. Spock loved it when Jim was cuddly and only he got to see it so he loved that part of it too, then Jim and whimpered as Spock stopped running his fingers through his hair for a moment. "Shush my T'hy'la I am here there is no need to worry." Jim quieted and then fell back into deep sleep.

Three days passed before Jim was recovered and in those same three days, the Vulcans visited their new planet and then the Enterprise arrived on Earth. Spock and McCoy switched dorms so that Jim and Spock could live together and make their lives easier before they get the chance to bond. But plans for the bonding were in the making and now that Jim wasn't going to die and Spock was more prepared to take the steps to bond. Everything was back to the way it was before the fall of Vulcan but now it was time for Jim to introduce Spock to his family but that is another story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters they all belong to their respectful owner.


End file.
